The long-term goal of Healthy Dining Finder is to help reduce the prevalence of risk factors related to obesity and nutrition-related diseases by increasing the availability of, and information about, healthier meals at restaurants nationwide. With the cooperation of the National Restaurant Association, Accents On Health, Inc. (dba Healthy Dining) will approach thousands of restaurants (representing tens of thousands of locations) about participating in the Healthy Dining Finder Program. Four to ten healthful menu items from each participating restaurant will be identified and promoted in two ways: (1) on-site in the restaurants via logos, special menus, window stickers, etc., and (2) on www.healthydiningfinder.com, a website which seeks to be the definitive online resource regarding healthy restaurant dining. Nutrition information for the featured menu items includes fruit/vegetable servings (in cups), calories, total fat, saturated fat, trans fat, sodium, cholesterol, carbohydrates, fiber, sugars, and protein. Aims for Phase II include: 1. Enhancing the capabilities of the website 2. Expanding the number of participating restaurants 3. Generating support from health organizations, health professionals, businesses, etc., to promote Healthy Dining Finder 4. Launching the program to the public through PR and advertising Process evaluations will consist of tracking the steps taken to introduce the program to restaurants; the numbers and types of restaurants that enroll; the steps taken to generate support from the health organizations, health professionals, businesses and community organizations; and the steps taken to launch the program to the public. Outcome evaluations will consist of measuring website hits and links and online surveys of website visitors and participating restaurant operators.